


sayaka x mukuro fluff wooo!!

by raiiny_towne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lol I can't tag, Mild Smut, i'm gonna say smut to be safe, idk if it's really smut, it's kind of sexual but nothing happens?, ok bye lol, yo if you're still reading ayoo hey there drink water >:00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiiny_towne/pseuds/raiiny_towne
Summary: some fluff/kinda sexual scenes for my comfort ship :DD it's basically dialogue lolzieafter being undercover abroad for two months, mukuro is greeted by sayaka.oh also sayaka uses she/buns pronouns and mukuro uses they/them, but they both identify as girls :)
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka
Kudos: 8





	sayaka x mukuro fluff wooo!!

sayaka waited at the airport gate, scrolling through her feed when buns phone started ringing.

"hey! i got off the plane."

sayaka gasped and started hopping from foot to foot "aaa! ok ok, i'm waiting at the exit for you? are you nearly here?"

"nearly- the queue is slow moving. i can't wait to see you-"

"NO. it's ME. it's ME who can't wait to see YOU. iaduhwu i am soooo ready."

"hah! ok then, well you'll be glad to know thaaat-" mukuro started stretching their sentences, "i am neeearly theeeere- hello! can you see-"

mukuro heard the phone hang up and a cheery girl in a black coat, white shirt, red pleated skirt, black tights and tall demonias started waving frantically and jumping up and down. sayaka's navy hair swung in the sunlight and mukuro smiled. they were wearing a baggy grey raincoat and loose yellow trousers with red converse. carefully avoiding the other people, mukuro sprinted toward their girlfriend. 

"haha! i missed you!" sayaka giggled as mukuro dropped her luggage, picked her up and swung buns round.

"well so did I." mukuro said as they planted a kiss on her cheek. "can we go home? i'm kinda tired."

"oh yeah, oops haha."

sayaka shut the apartment door and swung round. 

"i got takeaway. i thought we might be to tired to cook after the flight and driving."

"that's fine! i'm looking forward to it."

they both sat at a table, eating food and laughing over small things. a song was playing on sayaka's phone, which lay face down on the tablecloth.  
\------------  
"soo, how's the band?"

"it's great! we finally finished our album. kaede is actually gonna get a new keyboard soon, and, ibuki brought cookies the other day. she said the reason they had too many chocolate chips was because mikan accidentally put in too much."

mukuro looked across the room to where the cookies sat in a plastic box. "but.. they're fine?"

"yeah- ibuki ate a lot of them."  
\------------  
"did you do any nice things in [insert randomly named country here]? get any souvenieres? ooh, how's junko?"

"oh, i did actually! but it was mainly food, hah. and junko's good! she said she might move here soon actually."  
\------------  
once they finished both of them began to pack away the kitchenware. they settled in the living room, where mukuro sat and read some sort of book while sayaka lay in their lap, doing something on her phone. mukuro began to gently brush buns hair with her hand. eventually, sayaka put her phone down and turned around to face mukuro.

"hello" she gently smiled. they lifted their book up to see sayaka facing her and blushed. she giggled and held her hand near mukuro's face. they nodded, and sayaka then held her chin, and brought it to her face. this time mukuro grinned, and kissed sayaka's nose. she readjusted bunself before holding mukuro's face in both arms and kissed them on their lips. mukuro kissed bun back, let their forehead rest on hers and gently bit sayaka's lip. she pulled herself away and begun to leave a trail of kisses down mukuro's face, neck, collarbone. they shuddered before biting buns ear, and whispered sweet things inside. sayaka giggled again. she spoke up;

"can i go further?"

mukuro opened her mouth to say yes before realising she was a bit too tired. "um, if it's alright, could we continue tomorrow?"

sayaka smiled and nodded. "sure! are you gonna go to bed?"

they replied back, "hmm- yeah probably. you?"

she shook buns head, "nah, i'm gonna stay for a bit. see you tomorrow?"

mukuro kissed her cheek. "of course! good night."

sayaka laughed. "see you!"

**Author's Note:**

> omg this was like only my fifth time writing fanfic, but it's my first on ao3! i hope you enjoyed :DD


End file.
